Promises
by chrisevefan
Summary: Brandon and Samantha plan a night of adventure, but what will the future hold in store for them when Brandon offers up a surprise of his own to Samantha?
1. Default Chapter

  


Promises   
_Chapter One_

Excitement. Heaven knows it was the last thing they needed right now in their lives, but that's what she wanted...a little excitement and tonight's Halloween party was to provide just that. He glanced in the mirror at his reflection staring back at him. Shaking his head, he thought of her words and her desire to spice things up for them as if their lives didn't have enough spice already. 

With a sigh, he opened his closet doors looking at the costume before him. At a glance one would say predictable yet practical for the occasion. The Zorro suit hung nicely in contrast to the other neatly pressed suits in the closet, yet it still oozed with the same predictability that she'd claimed their lives had been transformed into lately in her quest for excitement. Taking the suit off the rack, he held it up to him looking at himself in the mirror. Giving a long look knowing that he could've made some kind of effort and came up with something new this time around, but as his motto went if something usually went well the first time around, then why go and change it, but tonight...well, tonight was to be the ultimate challenge for him. One that she'd laid out and he had every intention of following through with.   
  
"How will I know where to find you?" He'd questioned unable to suppress the air of concern in his voice as she'd spoken to him over the telephone line.   
  
"You'll know when you see me." She'd teased with that ginger laugh that he'd come so accustomed to over the years. "I'll be the sexiest woman in the place."   
  
"I don't doubt that dear, but if perhaps you give me some clue, then I'll know where to find you when the time arrives." He'd explained once again letting practicality shine through.   
  
"You'll know." she'd answered confidently.   
  
Now staring back at the phone, which had been his only contact with her since this whole charade had begun weeks earlier, he was ready and eager to blow all of her misconceptions about his predictability aside. Tonight he was going to see to it that things between them would never be considered dull or humdrum again.   
  
"Tonight," He whispered to himself holding the mask to his eyes thinking about his plan. 

Upon entering the party, he glanced around the room noticing the variety of colors and costumes surrounding him. He knew that it wouldn't be long until they met and once they did, he was ready to capture the very essence of excitement seizing it as he vowed to show her once and for all that he was capable of being anything but predictable.   
  
Laughter filled the air and he turned to see two lovers intertwined in a kiss as the spooky sounds of shrills and horrors filled the air. Standing up taller, he repeated the affirmation in his mind over again not allowing himself to retreat into that air of predictability that everyone expected him to slip into. As he passed by the two young lovers engaged in a kiss, he took in the scent, her scent, the scent of mystery and intrigue all rolled into one. While he hadn't seen her in quite some time, he knew she was there the feel of her surrounded him taking in his senses and invading him down to the inner core. He knew he must find her and soon before predictability once more snuck in and this night transformed into nothing short of disaster.   
  
He scanned the room a few minutes more, silently pleading with her to come out from beneath the mask of people and the cascade of laughter filling the room. He felt his heart racing beneath his rib cage wondering if perhaps the phone call had been nothing more than an illusion, one he'd created in his loneliness after having her gone so long, but then in that pivotal instant when his heart cried now or never, he turned and found her before him at the bar.   
  
She was standing there like a vision from his dreams sipping on a glass of champagne. While he couldn't see her face, he knew it was her, the one he'd spent the night searching for. The one for whom he'd gone to such great lengths to overcome predictability. The woman who held his heart and possessed his soul unlike anyone else had in the past or ever will.   
  
Silently he moved through the crowd, everything in the room becoming nothing more than a blur of muffled sounds and sprays of colors. He'd found what he'd been looking for and at this moment there was no turning back as the gap between them transformed to a mere breath and a heartbeat away.   
  
"Going my way beautiful," he whispered lowering his voice as he moved in behind her taking in that distinct scent of her.   
  
"I might be." she replied in a full seductive tone as a smile curled upon her lips and she turned to face him.   
  
"I was hoping you might be." He whispered bringing his hands over her shapely hips and running them along her body in a soft caress. Instantly she turned and their eyes met knowing that soon the games would begin. With a playful laugh, she pulled away tilting her head upright and shaking it slightly letting him know that this was only the beginning.   
  
"I didn't say I was going your way." she reminded him briefly before turning towards the bar once more.   
  
"What might I say to persuade you crossing over to my side?" he questioned with an air of darkness noticing the way her thin fingers held onto the champagne glass tenderly circling it's rim with her index finger.   
  
"At the rate you're going, it could take a lot." she replied casting a glance in his direction briefly before raising the glass to her lips allowing the bubbles to tickle her throat on the way down as he watched her closely never taking his eyes away from her full, dark lips.   
  
"That's not very convincing my dear," He pointed out taking note of her tone as she faced him once again. "One might consider giving up on trying all together based on the lack of interest in that comment alone you realize."   
  
"Well, if one did that, then they would never know what truly waited for them around the corner." she responded getting up from the bar stool and handing him her glass before crossing the room   
  
Watching her leave his eyes caressed every contour of her perfect body wondering how long this game would continue between them as he noticed her move into the arms of another suitor, who was more than eager to sweep her into his arms, yet never into his heart because that was a prized possession for which only he held the key. His eyes played along her body as they danced swaying to the haunting music as she let out a laugh and her hair fell into a cascade across her shoulders.   
  
While he'd vowed to let this game of hers continue for a little while longer, he felt his need for her build, a need that had been long suppressed since she'd left on her adventure. With a pleased smile, he watched her moving from one partner to the next sending out her unspoken message to him with each stolen glance she cast along the way. 

He fought to suppress his grin as he emerged from the bar making his way onto the dance floor seeking the hand of the first woman who'd requested a dance. Knowing he'd now captured her full attention he draped his arms around the woman beside him pulling her to him closely as their bodies played to the music setting the stage for the grand finale later on this Halloween eve as it drew nearer.   
  
When the music ended, he finished his dance with his current dance partner realizing that she'd disappeared. He knew that her disappearance was no accident, but a mere beginning to the adventure she'd planned for them and it finally dawned in on him that this was his moment to seek her out like a lion hunting his prey ready to capture her and make her his.   
  
Making his way across the room, he said his pleasantries to those who'd crossed his path, though never deviating from the ultimate goal....finding her. He breezed by the crowd into a dark corridor filled with the sights and sounds of Halloween terrors when he was overcome with a sensation drawing him in. He turned facing the opposite direction and amongst the webs and darkness, he saw her hand with it's long slender fingers calling out to him to follow her, to seek her out, and with a hearty step that was just what his intentions were.   
  
He watched her hand fade into the darkness as he approached the door pulling it open as he slipped inside. He was suddenly overcome with blackness filling almost every one of his sensations except the one that had brought him thus far, the scent of her now stronger than ever as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Abruptly he turned, seizing her firmly in his grasp as she let out a surprised breath.   
  
"I was afraid you'd never find me," she whispered feeling his strong arms around her.   
  
"And risk missing out on this?" he questioned curiously, "I wouldn't dream of it for the world."   
  
"Is that a promise?" she questioned in a low seductive voice as his arms slipped around her.   
  
"It's more than that," he reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek as a smile tugged at his lips, "so much more."   
  
"Such as?" she questioned curiously.   
  
"Such as this Samantha," He breathed bending in to kiss her tenderly as he swept her into his arms, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too Brandon," she breathed as he removed the mask from her eyes and he found himself lost in the swirls of blue before him.   
  
"Samantha, I've waited so long to have you home again, to have you realize where it is you belong.."   
  
"And that's with you Brandon. I know that now," she offered up honestly as she thought of all the pain he'd endured because of her childhood obsession with Austin.   
  
"I see that, but I want to take it a step further," he insisted getting down before her on his knee as he took her hand in his, "Samantha, will you marry me?" 

**_...to Chapter Two_**


	2. Chapter 2

  


Promises   
_Chapter Two_

"Samantha," Brandon questioned trying to read the expression behind her beautiful blue eyes, "Samantha, did you hear me or would you rather just leave me hanging?" he asked after a brief hesitation a hint concern in his voice as he squeezed her hand.   
  
"Brandon, I...." she stammered a bit as she blinked back at him trying to see if this was just another dream she'd brought to life after having spent so much time away from him. For so long she'd wanted his love, his heart and the ability to finally be free to love him without fear of what consequence may come of it. Seeing the look of love and sincerity behind his eyes took her breath away as he lowered his lips over the top of her hand pressing a feathery light kiss over her soft, smooth skin. "Brandon, I don't know what to say..."   
  
"Yes you do, Samantha," Brandon urged meeting her eyes as his gaze reached deep within her warming her in places that she'd never allowed any man to reach before as her breath caught in her throat. He was so beautiful in this moment and as she watched the way his lips hovered just over her velvety skin, she wanted to memories this time holding it with her forever. He promised her a future full of love and happiness now within her reach as they were reunited at last.   
  
"Samantha," he searched her eyes once more noting her silence as a frown slowly tugged at his otherwise perfectly kissable lips, "Samantha, are you having second thoughts about us?"   
  
"No," Sami blurted out forcing herself to snap back to reality as her dreams of happily ever after embraced her, leaving her in a euphoric moment envisioning her life as Mrs. Brandon Walker.   
  
"No, you're not having second thoughts or no you don't want to marry me?" he questioned wearily while still remaining down on one knee.   
  
"No I'm not having second thoughts," she blurted out reaching out to cup his face in her hands, "Brandon, I've waited so long to have you, to be with you and now hearing you say such things to me, asking me to be your wife," she leaned down to kiss his forehead tenderly, "it's a dream come true. I've waited a lifetime to find this happiness in my life," she explained her lips traveling over his skin, from his forehead, to the hollow of his cheekbone, easing finally to his beautiful kissable lips.   
  
"Samantha," he breathed drawing her nearer to him on the floor as his fingers slipped through her silken blonde hair removing the string that held the mask over her eyes as he looked to her, really looked deep into the heart of the woman he'd grown to love, "you are my everything and just the thought of sharing forever with you makes me feel happiness unlike anything I've ever known." 

* * *

  
  
Lucas Roberts sipped his diet cola as his eyes skimmed the ballroom looking for Sami. He'd told her he'd wanted to have a few words with her when she returned to Salem, but she'd taken the liberty as usual of not bothering to contact him. If it hasn't been for Roman's little talk with Kate about Will staying with Shawn and Caroline, then he wouldn't have known that she'd returned. She'd been gone visiting Eric in Colorado, but now that she'd returned, he was finally going to have it out with her. There was nothing going to keep her from listening this time either, he decided as he skimmed the room seeking her out among the costumed guests.   
  
"Well what is this?" Nicole's voice interrupted as she sauntered up beside him eyeing him closely noting his lack of a costume. She sipped her martini before letting out a tiny laugh, "what exactly is the look you're going for? The tired board member, or perhaps the hopeful intern?" she noted his suit before shaking her head, "you know Lucas this is a Costume Ball, and while I realize you always had your own twisted way of doing things, I just assumed that you had some sense of style."   
  
"Spare me Nicole," he rolled his eyes as he noted her red satin and lace harem girl costume. Wrinkling his nose he shook his head in response, "What's with that get up? Did Victor decide to dress up his concubine for the night to show off what it is you really do for him?"   
  
"Go to hell, Lucas," Nicole shot back at him before sipping her martini again, "your sense of humor never did impress me when we were married, and clearly time has not improved upon it."   
  
"Well I'm glad to see that I wasn't the only one clearly disappointed in the marriage," he balked back at her, "but you aren't my problem anymore. Victor has to deal with the disappointments of knowing you're into the long haul for the cold, hard cash."   
  
"Oh Lucas, is that jealousy I hear raging in that little voice of yours? Could it be that you're starting to feel inadequate because you realize you weren't man enough to satisfy me like Victor is?"   
  
"More like I'm not rich enough to satisfy you like Victor's bank book does," he remarked offhandedly, "but I really could care less what you do with your life."   
  
"It shows," she rolled her eyes, "so tell me, why are you in such a pleasant mood tonight, not that I care."   
  
"Then why ask?" he questioned curiously.   
  
"Call it sheer boredom with all these goodies," she shrugged, "or maybe I'm just curious to know what has you all in knots over here drinking your..." she motioned towards his drink, "rum and coke?"   
  
"No rum," he answered flatly, "you know I gave that up."   
  
"Hmm...how many times in rehab has it been, again? I keep forgetting," Nicole frowned slightly, "then again I just assumed you were a lost cause."   
  
"Nicole, look I really don't have time for you," Lucas paused thinking it over for a second or two before asking, "you haven't seen Sami around here, have you?"   
  
"That witch is back in town," she frowned with obvious disgust, "you have got to be kidding me. I thought she'd left town for good this last time."   
  
"No such luck," Lucas shook his head, "we're stuck with Sami unless she decides to let me have full custody of Will."   
  
"Fat chance on that one," She remarked with a huff, "you'd have a better chance of ice skating in hell at this rate."   
  
"Sami won't give Will up without a fight, but if she thinks she can jut run off on a whim like she did to see Eric, well then she can think again."   
  
"She was with Eric?" Nicole's eyes widened revealing far more than she'd intended.   
  
"That's right," Lucas nodded, "they were spending time together out of Salem since Eric won't return," he gave her a sideways glance noting her reaction, "although I'm sure you wish he would've returned."   
  
"What does it matter to me?" Nicole shrugged, "I was over Eric ages ago."   
  
"Sure you were and I'm sure Victor was just the man to help you over the loss," Lucas rolled his eyes.   
  
"At least he's man enough to keep me satisfied," Nicole shot back bitterly, "he's the man I need."   
  
"Until he loses it all and goes bankrupt," Lucas muttered under his breath.   
  
"Watch it Lucas! If Victor hears you talking this way, you can kiss your butt goodbye because he won't hesitated to switch sides on the issue of you versus Sami. He'll make sure that you never, ever see Will again and Sami has full custody just to spite you."   
  
"Like hell he will," Lucas shook his head firmly, "Victor Kiriakis is smarter than that. He wouldn't double cross me."   
  
"I'm sure you thought the same thing about your mother too," Nicole smiled wickedly, "I'd watch my step if I were you Lucas."   
  
"The same holds true for you Nicole. My mother and Victor have a child together. What have you given him that's going to be of any use in the future?" Lucas challenged sensing he'd hit a nerve in her, "the way I see it, you're on borrowed time because when Victor gets over this midlife crisis of his, you'll be out on the streets busting your butt to make ends meet."   
  
"Victor wouldn't do that to me," Nicole insisted firmly.   
  
"You really think so?" Lucas shook his head before letting out a tiny laugh, "and here I thought you were smarter than that Nicole, but hey as they say you can't win them all."   
  
"Go to hell Lucas Roberts. You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Victor."   
  
"I know enough to know it won't last, but on that note, I've spent far too much time wasting it with you. I need to find Sami and get a word in with her," Lucas explained finishing off his drink before setting the empty glass back down on the bar.   
  
"She isn't going to be any easier to talk to than I am," Nicole warned him sharply, "but then again maybe a headache like Sami is just what you need."   
  
"What I need is to find her before she manages to sneak out of here again before I can have a word with her," He frowned, "she's done that for a few weeks now especially since I found her and Brandon together before she left for Colorado."   
  
"Wait a second," Nicole reached out to him grabbing at his arm, "what about her and Brandon?"   
  
"Hasn't he told you?" Lucas raised a curious brow.   
  
"Told me what? Lucas, what has that witch done now with my brother?"   
  
"I can't give you anything concrete, but I know Sami. She's up to something and I suspect it has to do with Brandon. She always seems to be the most reclusive when she's up to no good."   
  
"Brandon's smarter than that," Nicole shook her head, "after everything that's happened, he wouldn't buy into her games again."   
  
"Can you be so sure of that?" Lucas challenged, "I've seen the way he jumps to her defense time and time again."   
  
"Impossible," she shook her head, "Brandon is over her."   
  
"If you say so," Lucas sighed, "but for his sake, I hope you're right because Sami is a viper and once she sinks her teeth into something, she doesn't let go until she's drained the life out of it."   
  
"Not with Brandon," Nicole insisted firmly, "it's not going to happen. Even after Victor lifted his warning on her, I won't let it happen."   
  
"Well that's the thing about Sami," Lucas reminded her, "she doesn't wait for someone to make things happen for her. She does what she wants and the world be damned which means if she wants Brandon she'll move hell and high water to be with him."   
  
"Over my dead body," Nicole said firmly determined to keep Samantha Brady away from her brother once and for all. 

* * *

"Brandon just hearing you say that now," Sami whispered tears swelling in her eyes at his declaration of love, "after everything we've been through only for us to end up here, to finally be able to be together..."   
  
"It's everything I've always wanted and I won't let anyone get in the way of this for us Samantha," Brandon promised her tenderly tracing outline of her lips with his index finger, "we can finally have the life we'd dreamt of together."   
  
"I love you Brandon and I want to spend this lifetime showing you just what it means to be with you, to have your love and your faith in me," Sami explained kissing him again kneeling before him as her arms wrapped around his strong, powerful shoulders, "I love you Brandon Walker more than I ever thought possible as the truth is I never truly knew what love was until you loved me. Even when I'd had your love, I'd been so young, so foolish and too stubborn to let go of that childhood fantasy of a life with Austin, but you waited for me, waited more than anyone else would do given the situation. You still kept me in your heart even when I was too stubborn to see what I had right before my very eyes, but never once did your heart shut me out. Never once did you decide that I wasn't worthy of your love and yet with you all I was ever expected to be was myself. You loved me for me, tarnished reputation and all...." he placed a finger over her lips as he offered a soft grin.   
  
"I don't look at it as a tarnished reputation, Samantha," he pointed out honestly, "you've gone through a great many things in your life, but you've gained a strength, a power to you that gave you character. You knew what you wanted and you would make it happen. You didn't wait for like to pass you by, but rather you did your best to make life work in your favor. From the moment I first met you I knew you were a woman who fought for what she believed in, for what she loved and in that moment I realized that there was no other woman whom I'd ever love more than I'd loved you. From that very first smile I saw light up your face I knew in my heart that it was only a matter of time before you and I ended up together, ended up sharing forever in one another's arms."   
  
"I want that," Sami confessed squeezing him closer to her as the warmth of his body filled her, surrounding her with a love she'd always dreamed of, "I want forever with you Brandon Walker."   
  
"Then say yes," he urged his lips hovering over hers, a mere breath away as Samantha felt her pulse race wildly at the nearness of him, "say you'll marry me."   
  
"Yes," she replied closing her eyes as the warmth of him surrounded her, bringing to life something inside of her that she'd kept closed off for so very long, "yes I'll marry you Brandon Walker. There's nothing I want more than to be your wife."   
  
"Oh Samantha," Brandon whispered capturing her mouth with hungry urgency as his arms held her securely as if to lock in the moment between them knowing that the future was shining bright for the both of them as they'd found their way back to one another. From this moment on nothing would tear them apart. They would find the happiness that had evaded him until this moment. This time love would win at last.   


  


**_...to be continued... _**


End file.
